


Treinta

by musguita



Series: Cells Shaped Like Stars [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Además, puede que no sea exactamente romántico, pero no es como si fuese dejando mensajes en los espejos y cristales a cualquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treinta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



-¡Mark!  
  
La voz de Eduardo llega camuflada por las paredes y el ruido de la ducha. Mark termina de untar la tostada, sube las escaleras y camina con tranquilidad hasta el cuarto de baño. La puerta está entre abierta y aún así el espejo y los azulejos están cubiertos por una fina capa de vaho. Apoya la cadera en el marco y pega un mordisco a la tostada. Eduardo aún no se ha percatado de que está ahí y se permite observar unos segundos en silencio.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta, sin tragar.  
  
-¿ _Vale por una mamada_? –suena incrédulo y al borde de la risa.- ¿En serio?  
  
Abre la mampara y asoma la cabeza, el pelo mojado pegado a la frente y un brillo prometedor en la mirada. Mark le da otro mordisco a la tostada y se encoge de hombros porque lo que puede salir por su boca ahora mismo sería la misma oferta y odia repetirse.   
  
Además, puede que no sea exactamente romántico, pero no es como si fuese dejando mensajes en los espejos y cristales a cualquiera.  
  
Al contrario de Eduardo, cuyos mensajes garabateados o dibujos estúpidos en la mampara de la ducha o el espejo se han convertido en una constante. Hasta hace dos semanas. Y aunque Mark tardó varios días en darse cuenta de que estaban ahí y luego esperaba hasta que podía verlos, no va a reconocer que los echa de menos. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada al respecto y reconoce que ha pasado el tiempo necesario para convertirse en una de esas cosas sobre las que aún andan alrededor si pueden evitarlo. Es otra de esas cosas de la que pretenden no hablar a pesar de la promesa de ser honestos y de no cometer los mismos errores.  
  
Eduardo cierra la mampara, pero su voz suena clara y Mark la siente vibrar en el pecho y bajar hasta la entre pierna.  
  
-Quiero canjear mi vale ahora.  
  
Mark termina la tostada. Se quita los calzoncillos y la camiseta vieja de algodón y lo lanza por encima de su hombro. Se cuela en la ducha, agradeciendo que Dustin le convenciese para que fuese más grande que el escaso metro cuadrado de ducha de la primera casa en Palo Alto. Eduardo espera bajo el agua y Mark vuelve a sentir algo que sigue sin saber calificar ni clasificar, toda esa piel que es libre de tocar y que a veces todavía le maravilla poder hacerlo. Mueve la mano derecha y roza la cadera de Eduardo con los dedos.  
  
-Ven aquí –murmura.  
  
Y Eduardo, que es así de estúpido a veces y por lo que Mark nunca dejará de sentirse aliviado de una forma extraña, obedece. De cerca puede ver las gotas en sus pestañas y huele la pasta de dientes de menta en su aliento. Eduardo nunca dejará de negarle estos pequeños detalles incluso cuando es Mark quien debe dar.  
  
Acaricia con delicadeza hacia arriba, aguantando y casi olvidando las ganas de otra cosa porque de pronto solo quiere tocar, despacio y con mucho cuidado. Siente su pecho moverse bajo la palma de la mano con cada respiración, el latido de su corazón como un eco contra la piel que apenas distingue del suyo. Eduardo inclina la cabeza entonces, busca su boca y Mark deja que la encuentre a medio camino. Es un poco más urgente de a lo que le tiene acostumbrado en esos raros momentos de intimidad que Mark inicia, siempre lento y aprovechando como si supiese que Mark no sabe cómo hacerlo la mitad del tiempo. Los dos empujan hasta que Mark siente el frío de los azulejos en la espalda y la mano de Eduardo en su muñeca guiando su mano hasta su erección. Mark mueve los dedos sin presionar lo necesario, besándole con la boca abierta y el agua colándose y mezclándose con la saliva y el sabor a menta de Eduardo.  
  
Eduardo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y Mark le muerde en la base del cuello, chupa hasta asegurarse de que ha dejado una marca.  
  
-Cuando he dicho que quería canjearlo ahora, me refería a ahora.  
  
Mark le coge de la nuca y le besa con los labios apretados antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, lamiendo y arañando con los dientes, tocando toda la piel que encuentra en su camino. Acaricia las caderas, aprieta con los dedos y observa las marcas blancas que desaparecen en cuestión de segundos. Mark le sujeta con una mano un muslo y con la otra rodea con una delicadeza inusual la polla de Eduardo.  
  
-Mark.  
  
Tan sólo es un suspiro, pero Mark lo considera una petición y lame con la punta de la lengua de arriba a abajo. Siente a Eduardo estremecerse bajo la palma de su mano y Mark le aprieta con más fuerza contra los azulejos.   
  
-Quieto –ordena, en un murmuro.  
  
Al principio sólo utiliza la lengua, lame con dedicación hasta que su saliva se mezcla con el agua de la ducha. Utiliza los dedos formando un círculo con el dedo corazón y el pulgar, procurando sólo rozar y después besa la punta. La acaricia con la lengua y abre la boca poco a poco. Mark no es ningún experto, pero le gusta hacerlo y no deja de ser increíblemente excitante. El olor, el sabor, la textura de Eduardo. Caracolea la lengua, dibuja con la punta, imagina mensajes en una mampara.  
  
Es la primera vez que lo hace así, sin apresurarse, reconociendo los sonidos y catalogando todos aquellos que son nuevos o a los que hasta ahora no había prestado atención. Mark coge una de sus manos y la coloca en su cabeza. Eduardo la deja ahí sin moverla. Pasan unos segundos y Mark chupa con un poco más de fuerza y Eduardo mueve su mano hasta su nuca. Coge mechones de pelo mojado entre los dedos, sin tirar y masajeando. Siente el tremor de las piernas de Eduardo bajo la palma de la mano, el control al que se aferra para no mover las caderas y empujar. Clava las uñas en la piel al mismo tiempo que abre más la boca, respirando con fuerza por la nariz hasta que sus labios tocan la mano con la que le sujeta.  
  
-Jesucristo –gime Eduardo.- Joder, joder.  
  
Pierde el control de sus caderas durante un instante y Mark lo siente en el fondo de la garganta un segundo que no dura lo suficiente y que consigue ponérsela aún más dura. Y por primera vez Mark se da cuenta de que está en tal estado. Se queda quieto, aplicando presión con la lengua y mira hacia arriba. Eduardo tiene las pupilas dilatadas y se mordisquea el labio inferior. Mark coge su otra mano y la deja en su cabeza junto a la otra. Eduardo frunce el ceño un momento y Mark recupera el ritmo, chupa y aprieta sin dejar de lamer. Suspira aliviado cuando por fin se toca y la vibración logra que Eduardo comience a moverse despacio y con cuidado. Mark cuela la mano entre los azulejos y Eduardo, le sujeta el culo y empuja hasta que Eduardo está follando su boca.  
  
Y todo esto, esta concesión por parte de Mark y la pérdida de control de Eduardo son nuevas para los dos. Es otro tipo de confianza que han alcanzado y hasta una intimidad que hasta ahora parecía imposible.   
  
Eduardo no tarda mucho más de un par de minutos en correrse y Mark le sigue unos segundos después como un resorte. Traga y lame hasta dejarlo limpio.   
  
-Para, para –le pide Eduardo, y le obliga a ponerse de pie.  
  
Le besa colando la lengua, agarrándole con una mano de un hombro y tocándole con otra entre las piernas.  
  
-¿En serio? –pregunta con un puchero, como si Mark le hubiese privado de la mejor parte.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
-Lo que tú digas, capullo.  
  
  
*  
  
  
-¿Mark?  
  
Mark se ha tomado la mitad de un café y hay un croissant con mermelada de fresa al que solo ha dado un mordisco. Es una mezcla de resaca y nervios que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo que está seguro de que en realidad es la primera vez que se siente así, que sólo quiere convencerse de que si no es la primera vez no es tan malo.   
  
-¿Mark? –le vuelve a llamar, un poco más alto.  
  
Se frota las yemas de los dedos contra las palmas y se esfuerza por subir y llegar hasta el cuarto de baño sin perder el control de sus piernas y caerse por las escaleras. Sería un momento poco adecuado para morir.  
  
Eduardo está frente al espejo, el cepillo de dientes en la mano derecha, pasta de dientes en la comisura de los labios y el pelo apuntando en todas las direcciones. Y en el pecho, a la altura del lugar que Mark ha memorizado en los últimos meses y con tres semanas de retraso, la respuesta a un mensaje en una mampara.  
  
Mark agacha la cabeza. Oye a Eduardo moverse, los pies descalzos en las baldosas que eligió su madre, el ruido de su propia respiración en sus oídos. Le siente a tan solo unos centímetros y unos segundos después sus manos cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y obligándole a alzar la vista. Eduardo no sonríe, Mark imaginó un montón de situaciones y prácticamente en todas sonreía. La mayor parte del tiempo la respuesta de Eduardo para algo es una sonrisa.  
  
No es hasta que le besa cuando la siente contra los labios. Le sujeta por la cintura con manos firmes y le guía hacia atrás sin dejar de besarle, lento y húmedo, entre tierno y urgente, como si no pudiese decidirse. No tardan más de un minuto en caer en la cama en un lío de brazos, piernas y manos.  
  
-Llevas demasiada ropa –gruñe, y tira de la camiseta vieja hacia arriba con impaciencia.  
  
Mark se incorpora como puede mientras Eduardo no deja de intentar besarle y quitarle la ropa al mismo tiempo. Se le escapa una risa y Eduardo le muerde en la clavícula con la fuerza necesaria para hacer daño. Luego se separa para buscar el lubricante que siempre hay en el fondo del cajón y un condón. Mark abre las piernas para dejarle sitio y Eduardo se sienta entre ellas. Recorre el cuerpo ya desnudo de Mark con la mirada oscura, sus manos siguen el camino acariciando el interior de sus muslos. Mark levanta una pierna y le da un golpe en el costado. Eduardo le sujeta con fuerza y sonríe de medio lado.  
  
-Cierra los ojos –ordena.  
  
Mark arquea una ceja.  
  
-Cierra los ojos –repite, la voz más suave esta vez.  
  
Mark deja caer la cabeza sobre la cama y los cierra. Apenas unos segundos después siente el dedo, frío y húmedo, y tan sólo roza en movimientos circulares. Tiene la idea de que Eduardo va a torturarle un poco, porque es algo en lo que se recrea de una manera que a veces hasta le resulta preocupante. Sin embargo, Eduardo no parece tener planeado jugar lento. La respiración se le entrecorta cuando siente un dedo dentro y se sujeta con fuerza a las sábanas arrugadas de una cama aún sin hacer.   
  
Lo rápido que aparece un segundo dedo le hace levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Eduardo chaquea la lengua y le mira lamiéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua. No deja de mover los dedos y Mark tiene que esforzarse por no empujar con las caderas hacia abajo. La mano que le sujetaba desaparece de pronto y Eduardo acaricia su polla con los nudillos.  
  
-Joder.  
  
-Has abierto los ojos –le recrimina.  
  
-La próxima vez que quiera que mantenga los ojos cerrados me pones una venda.  
  
Eduardo ladea la cabeza y su sonrisa es respuesta suficiente. Mark ya se ve con una venda cubriéndole los ojos y Eduardo haciendo lo que quiere con él. Añade un dedo más, un movimiento circular un poco más lento que tiene a Mark tomando aire a grandes bocanadas y revolviéndose entre las sábanas.  
  
-Vamos, vamos.  
  
-Pensé que era yo quien estaba al mando –se queja Eduardo.  
  
-¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?  
  
Abre las piernas todo lo que puede hasta que Eduardo aparta por fin lo dedos y se inclina sobre Mark y le observa en silencio. Mark mira hacia abajo, su letra, las palabras dibujadas en tinta azul. Acerca los dedos sin atreverse a tocar del todo. Eduardo le besa entonces, cuela la lengua y Mark arquea la espalda cuando por fin le siente dentro.  
  
Eduardo le sujeta de una cadera con una mano y con la otra se apoya en la cama. Se mueve encima de Mark, dentro de él, despacio y Mark rodea su cintura con las piernas empujándole más, como si no fuese suficiente. Se agarra a sus hombros con dedos desesperados.   
  
-Eres un capullo –murmura Eduardo, contra la piel de su pecho, muerde y lame.  
  
-Casi prefiero cuando me llamas otras cosas –se ríe Mark, sin aliento.  
  
Eduardo acelera el ritmo y Mark aprieta las piernas un poco más.  
  
-¿Cómo qué? –pregunta.- Idiota, gilipollas-  
  
-Cariño –interrumpe.  
  
Honestamente, no es su palabra favorita y al principio resultaba extraño y Eduardo siempre ponía esa cara cuando se le escapaba. Como si estuviese a punto de pedir perdón por hacerlo. Mark odia esa cara más que el simple término. Se ha acostumbrado a ello y a Eduardo ya no se le escapa tanto como todas esas veces que lo dice intencionadamente porque a Mark le parece cursi decirse esas cosas.  
  
Eduardo le coge de la cintura y se mueve hacia atrás, sobre las rodillas. Tira de él y le obliga a sentarse a ahorcadas, con su polla aún dentro y el sudor resbalando entre la piel. Mark aprovecha la ventaja para mover las caderas y cambiar el ritmo.  
  
-Eres un capullo, cariño.  
  
Eduardo le besa, tira de su labio y le clava los dedos en la espalda. Mark cuela la mano entre ellos y extiende la palma de la mano sobre sus propias palabras. Siente el pulso vibrar rápido bajo sus dedos. Eduardo apoya la frente en su hombro, cubre su piel con palabras que no suenan, medio dichas y que Mark siente colarse y hacerse un hueco hasta los huesos.   
  
Siente el orgasmo en el fondo del estómago, eléctrico en la espina dorsal y le quema la piel. Eduardo se corre, le muerde y Mark le sigue unos segundos después.  
  
Eduardo le ayuda a moverse, le tiemblan las piernas y se deja caer en la cama contemplando la idea de volver a dormir. Cierra los ojos hasta que siente una toalla húmeda limpiándole la piel con delicadeza. Eduardo está tumbado a su lado y le mira con una sonrisa complacida y serena.  
  
-Lo de cariño no iba en serio –se apresura a corregir.- Pero limitemos los insultos mientras lo hacemos.  
  
Eduardo se echa a reír y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, besa la marca que han dejado sus dientes antes. Mark alcanza una mano para apartarle los mechones que le caen sobre los ojos.  
  
-De acuerdo –concede Eduardo.- Pero la próxima vez que queramos decirlo, lo hacemos. Nada de mensajes.  
  
Mark respira profundo, forma las palabras en su mente y las tantea con la lengua. Las dirá otro día, cuando sienta que necesita decirlas con independencia de que lo sienta todo el tiempo.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
